Hidup Untukmu, Belahan Jiwaku
by Sae Kiyomi
Summary: "Dasar Gumo bodoh! Dia selalu ingat kalau kamu itu adalah teman masa kecilnya dulu, SATU-SATU TEMANNYA!" "Kamu harus tahu, bahwa nyawaku akan tidak terselamatkan jika tidak mengikuti pengobatan itu. Maka, aku mengikuti pengobatan itu di kota. Ini semua aku lakukan karena aku bertujuan hidup untukmu."/request for Kamikura39/warning di dalam/R&R?


**Hidup Untukmu, Belahan Jiwaku**

Sae Kiyomi

[Gumo/Gumiya, Gakuko.K]

Warning:

CRACK PAIR! gaje, aneh, abal, jelek, banyak typo, bahasa jahat, OOC, alur cepat, bad summary, dll.

Dan karena baru pertama kali membuat crack pair terang-terangan, jadi mohon reviewnya, ya! Saya tidak memaksakan FUXING dan menyambut hangat ANONYMOUSE dan LUXER atau kita kenal dengan SILENT READER.

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid milik keluarga Crypton dan keluarga Yamaha, namun cerita ini ORI Sae!

Memenuhi request dari Kamikura39.

Summary:

"Dasar Gumo bodoh! Dia selalu ingat kalau kamu itu adalah teman masa kecilnya dulu, SATU-SATU TEMANNYA!" "Kamu harus tahu, bahwa nyawaku akan tidak terselamatkan jika tidak mengikuti pengobatan itu. Maka, aku mengikuti pengobatan itu di kota. Ini semua aku lakukan karena aku bertujuan hidup untukmu."/request for Kamikura39/warning di dalam/R&R?

* * *

"Tunggu aku…. Tunggu, ….-kun… tung…." Suara sendu memenuhi mobil pindahan seorang anak perempuan berambut ungu yang dikepang dua sambil melambaikan tangan dengan air mata yang menetes sehingga wajahnya basah.

"Tenang saja, Gakuko-chan! Aku akan terus menunggumu," kata suara seorang bocah berambut hijau lumut sambil melambaikan tangan dengan cengirannya.

Hari yang terlewati terasa hambar. Sehingga suatu saat gadis itu menapakkan kaki di desa itu, desa Yamaha. Dengan senyumnya, gadis itu berkata dengan sangat percaya diri. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, bukan?"

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Gadis berambut ungu itu melangkah ringan menuju sekolah satu-satunya di desa terpencil itu. "Huwaaa! Kangen banget, ya!" kata gadis itu. "Airnya masih jernih! Tapi aku rasa jaringan internet dan sarana komunikasi modern sudah sampai di tempat ini! Memang tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Yang berubah hanya tempat yang dulu sangat kumuh ini menjadi tempat yang indah dan layak ditempati!"

gadis ungu itu berjalan mengitari desa mungil itu. Ia masih ingat tempat itu, walaupun sudah banyak berubah. Ia teringat rumahnya dulu, dan menghampirinya.

"Rumahku masih berdiri! Hebatnya!" katanya kagum. Samar-samar gadis itu mendengar suara percakapan samar-samar dari rumah yang ada disebelahnya. Senyuman iseng terukir di wajahnya. Perlahan ia mendekati rumah itu, mengetuknya, lalu berteriak. "TANTE MEIKO! ADA HADIAH PAKET, TANTE MEIKO!" teriaknya sambil menahan cekikikan.

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU TANTE, DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!" teriak wanita yang dipanggil Meiko itu. Dibuka pintu rumahnya secara kasar akibat murka. "Kalian memang tidak punya sopan santun! Se- Gakuko-chan!?" kata Meiko kaget.

"Aku kembali, tante," kata gadis ungu itu, yang tadi dipanggil Gakuko, sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ampun! Kamu sudah gede banget! Terakhir liat kamu pas aku baru sepuluh tahun, dan kamu baru tujuh tahun!" kata Meiko sambil menepuk-tepuk pundak Gakuko. "Kamu sedang liburan?"

"Ha? Enggak lah. Aku memutuskan kembali ke sini," kata Gakuko menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kamu sudah jadi tante-tante banget, ya!"

"SIALAN LU! Dari kecil sampai gede tetep aja ngatain aku tante! Memangnya aku udah nyonya-nyonya? Aku baru dua puluh tahun, tau!" kata Meiko menggerutu.

"Eh, tante udah kawin?"

"LU PIKIR GUA INI CEWEK YANG KEBELET KAWIN!?" teriak Meiko. Gakuko hanya tertawa puas mengisengi Meiko.

"Onee-chan, kenapa teriak-teriak?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun sambil mengusap matanya.

"KAMU MEITO!?" teriak Gakuko tidak percaya.

"Onee-chan, siapa kakak ini?"

"Astaga, sekarang kamu udah besar! Terakhir aku lihat saat ibumu masih mengandung kamu! Kamu unyu banget~~~!" kata Gakuko berjongkok dan mencubiti pipi Meito, adik Meiko.

"Kakak… bwih bwuh bweah…" kata Meito tidak bisa bicara.

"Tehee~ eh, tante, aku jalan muter dulu ya!" kata Gakuko melambaikan tangan.

"Yo, silakan. Dan jangan panggil aku tante, bocah!" kata Meiko. Gakuko hanya mengedipkan matanya dan tertawa. "Dasar. Keduanya masih bocah."

Gakuko berjalan lagi. Ia menemukan sebuah rumah yang sering ia kunjungi. "Nenek!" teriak Gakuko. Yang muncul keluar adalah seorang wanita muda, bukan seorang nenek-nenek.

"Maaf, ibu su- GAKUKO!?" teriak wanita itu terkejut.

"Kak Haku!" kata Gakuko gembira.

"Aku tidak percaya. Oh la la…" katanya. Wanita ini adalah Haku Yowane, anak dari nenek yang dicari oleh Gakuko. Umur beliau saat Gakuko masih tujuh tahun, ia baru enam belas tahun. Sekarang beliau berumur dua puluh enam tahun.

"Teheee… aku kembali, kak!" kata Gakuko gembira. "Ngomong-ngomong, nenek Sonika di mana? Tidur?"

"Ibu… beliau sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu," kata Haku muram. Namun setelah itu dia kembali ceria. "Daaaan… aku sudah menikah, lho!"

"Benarkah?!" kata Gakuko gembira.

"Ya. Akan aku perkenalkan suamiku!" katanya gembira. Segera ia masuk ke rumahnya, dan keluar dengan seorang pria tampan tipe kantoran dan seorang anak kecil berambut abu-abu dikepang satu.

"Ini suamiku, Dell," kata Haku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Gakuko-san," kata Dell sopan.

"Kami menikah setelah bertemu di perusahaan empat tahun yang lalu!" kata Haku gembira. "Dan ini putri kami, Yufu."

"Ehhm… ehm… Yu-chan desu. Yo-yoroshiku!" kata anak Haku dan langsung bersembunyi di balik ibunya. Gakuko mendekatinya, dan merangkak mencubit pipi Yufu.

"KAMU LUCU BANGETTT! KAWAII! Namaku Gakuko, Yu-chan!" kata Gakuko semangat.

"Uhh… uhh… Mama…" kata Yufu meminta pertolongan. Namun Haku hanya tersenyum.

"Gakuko-chan sudah ketemu dia? Aku yakin kamu ke sini untuk menemuinya," ucap Haku penuh senyum.

Piiiip! Blush! Wajah Gakuko memerah seketika. Gadis itu langsung membuang mukanya. "Enggak kok! Kata siapa?!"

Haku tertawa. "Ufufufu…" tawa Haku dengan fangirling mode on. "Sana temui kesatriamu, _princess_!"

"Kesatria? Hhh… Kakak terlalu banyak baca novel," kata Gakuko. "Tapi, aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa, kakak, kakak Dell, dan Yu-chan!" kata Gakuko sambil mengusap kepala Yufu yang sepertinya sudah akrab dengannya dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Gakuko berdiri di depan gedung sekolah satu-satunya di desa itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan masuk ke dalam sekolah mungil itu. Ia menyusuri lorong mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Permisi, ONII-CHAAAN!" teriak Gakuko dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Gakuko?" kata suara sang kepala sekolah. Beliau memiliki rambut ungu yang mirip dengan Gakuko, diikat satu dan bertampang ala samurai.

"Yo, Onii-chan. Aku mau masuk ke sekolah ini! Daftarkan aku!" kata Gakuko masih dengan setengah berteriak.

"Sebentar, sebentar, telingaku berdengung," kata Gakupo, sang kepala sekolah, menepuk-tepuk telinganya. Ia adalah kakak sepupu dari Gakuko. Mereka sangat mirip, karena ibu mereka kembar. Gakupo berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun.

"Terserah, ya. Pokoknya, hari ini juga, aku mau bersekolah! Enggak boleh komplen, oke?" kata Gakuko mengancam. "Kalau enggak, terong-"

"Iya! Iya! Cepat masuk kelas!" kata Gakupo merinding.

"Kelasnya?"

"Karena di sekolah ini hanya ada satu kelas setiap tingkatnya, silakan cari kelasmu sendiri," kata Gakupo. Gakuko mengangguk, dan menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu. Gadis itu langsung menemukan ruangan bertulisan '_Kelas 2'_.

Sebelum membuka pintu kelas tersebut, gadis itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "HAII!" katanya penuh semangat.

Namun kelas itu sangat hening. Gakuko terbalak hanya mendapati sekelas dengan berisi tujuh orang murid. Mungkin dengannya hanya delapan.

"Nggg… Ano?"

"Ohh… kamu anak baru?" kata seorang gadis cuek. Ia cantik pada parasnya, dengan kulit yang putih, bibir berwarna pink pucat, matanya berwarna biru laut, dan rambutnya berwarna biru bob.

"Namaku Kamui-"

"Salam kenal, Kamui-chan," kata gadis itu lagi dengan cuek, seperti tidak ingin menanggapi Gakuko yang berusaha bicara dengannya. "Aku Aoki."

"Salam kenal," ucap Gakuko. Tapi Aoki tidak menanggapinya.

"Ano?" kata seseorang. Dia seorang gadis juga. "Maafkan adik kembarku, ya. Aku Uta Utane a.k.a Defoko. Panggil aja begitu," kata gadis itu. Tampangnya suram, namun tergambar bahwa hatinya baik.

"Namaku Kamui Gakuko," kata Gakuko menjabat tangan Defoko.

"Salam kenal, Gakko-chan," kata Defoko. Gadis itu mungkin terkesan suram dan seram, namun ia sangat baik. Walaupun fisiknya berbalik dengan Aoki. Defoko berambut ungu pendek, dengan memakai topi ala perancis, matanya berwarna ungu kosong.

Gakuko mulai mengitari teman-teman sekelasnya. "Hallo! Namaku Gakuko Kamui! Salam kenal!" kata Gakuko menyapa seorang anak laki-laki.

"Aku Rook. Jangan mendekatiku," kata Rook dengan dinginnya.

"Eh kenapa?" _anak ini agak aneh_¸ pikir Gakuko.

"'_Anak ini agak _aneh' Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang. Barusan kamu berpikir begitu, bukan?" kata Rook. Matanya sebelah merah dan sebelahnya lagi biru. Rambutnya hitam, namun ada beberapa helai rambutnya berwarna biru. Gakuko mundur dua langkah.

"Hei, kamu anak baru!" teriak sebuah suara yang membuat Gakuko kaget. Anak laki-laki itu berambut merah. "AKU TED! YOROSHIKU NEEE!" teriaknya lagi. Apakah Ted ini makan toa?

"Yoroshiku! Aku Kamui Gakuko," kata Gakuko berusaha menstabilkan telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan Ted tadi.

"DAN INI TEMANKU, REI KAGANE! KEMARI, REI!" teriak Ted. Gakuko dapat melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dan bertampang unyu itu dirangkul oleh Ted. Muka orang yang dipanggil Ted sebagai Rei memerah.

"Halo, Kagane-san. Salam kenal," kata Gakuko tersenyum. Wajah Rei makin memerah, dan membuang wajahnya.

"Sama-sama!" kata Rei kencang. Tapi sepertinya ia malu…

Lalu muncul bunga-bunga di belakang seorang anak laki-laki. "Aku si elit Kaito Shion-sama. Salam ken-"

Buaag! Aoki dan Ted menendang Kaito Shion secara serempak.

"Dasar narsis!" teriak Aoki dan Ted bersamaan.

"Aku bersyukur akan mati… kalau di alam sana aku tidak disiksa seperti saat ini," kata Kaito dengan gaya tersungkur yang menurut dia _very cool_ dan '_sangat' _elit itu.

"Sekali lagi bicara, aku akan melemparmu pakai sepatu," kata Rook dengan dark auranya.

Semua sibuk mengurusi Kaito, namun pandangan Gakuko tertuju kepada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau lumut dan memakai kacamata. Saat Gakuko melihatnya, ia merasakan hal yang aneh.

"Ngg…" tegur Gakuko memanggil anak kacamata itu. "Namaku Kamui Gakuko."

Pria itu hanya melirik Gakuko sebentar, dan kembali membaca majalah yang dari tadi ia pegang. Gakuko merasakan dadanya berdebar-debar, namun seperti tertusuk benda tajam. "Maafkan aku," kata Gakuko ketakutan.

"Gakko-chan!" panggil Defoko. "Ayo!"

Gakuko berjalan menuju Defoko, namun matanya masih melihat ke arah anak laki-laki itu. _Kenapa rasa ini sakit sekali? Namun, sepertinya aku mengenalnya?_

Rook hanya menatap Gakuko dan anak hijau lumut itu secara bergantian.

"Hmm… aku menemukan hal yang menarik~"

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

"Gakko-chan kenapa pundung?" kata Defoko sepulang sekolah. Semangat Gakuko menurun secara drastis.

"Enggak apa-apa, kok."

"Engg… kalau Gakko-chan punya masalah, jangan segan cerita sama aku, ya! Kita kan teman, bukan?" kata Defoko lembut.

"Defoko!" teriak Aoki memanggil kakak kembarnya itu.

"Maaf ya, Gakko-chan. Aku pulang dulu. Ja nee…"

"Ja nee, Defoko-chan," kata Gakuko memaksakan diri tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju rumah Meiko. Ia mengetuk pintu.

"Iya, sebentar," kata Meiko dari dalam rumah. "Eh? Ada apa, Gakuko-chan?"

"Tanteee~~~~!" kata Gakuko. "Aku…"

"Masuk dulu," kata Meiko.

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Meiko, yang rapi itu. "Meito lagi tidur siang. _So_¸ ada apa?"

"Aku… lupa, tante."

"Lupa apa?"

"Lupa nama anak laki-laki yang aku tunggu-tunggu itu," kata Gakuko sedih. "Saat aku rasa dia adalah orang yang aku tunggu, ternyata dia bukan. Karena orang yang aku tunggu itu periang, baik, namun orang yang aku temui hanya seseorang yang dingin, jutek, dan tidak mengenal aku."

"Yah," kata Meiko menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku rasa mungkin ia terlalu kecewa bahwa kamu meninggalkannya cukup lama, sepuluh tahun. Tapi mungkin kamu tidak memberi alasan mengapa kamu pergi terlalu lama."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya dia yakin bahwa aku terus menunggunya?"

"Berusaha meyakinkan dia tentang dirimu sepuluh tahun yang lalu," ucap Meiko bijaksana.

Gakuko mengangguk. "Tapi langkah perama cara aku meyakinkannya?"

"Cari dulu informasi tentang dia, bocah!" kata Meiko sambil mengusap kepala Gakuko sehingga rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Benar juga. Makasih, ya, tante!"

"Sama-sama! Dan jangan panggil aku tante!" Gakuko langsung berlari ke luar rumah Meiko dengan semangat.

"Dasar, mereka berdua tidak mau menyadarinya satu sama lain… uuuh… sedih banget ya yang masih perawan selama dua puluh tahun… TTATT"

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

"Selamat pagi!" kata Gakuko penuh senyum di hadapan pria berkacamata itu.

"Apa?"

"Namaku Gakuko Kamui. Apa kau mengenalku?" kata Gakuko.

"Tentu saja."

Perasaan berbunga-bunga muncul di dalam hati Gakuko.

"Kan kemarin kamu sudah perkenalan denganku?"

Bunga-bunga itu serasa langsung ditebas oleh pemotong rumput liar.

"Eh… apa kamu rasa aku sudah bertemu denganmu sebelum kemarin?" kata Gakuko gugup. Pria itu hanya menjawab.

"Ha?"

Pupus sudah harapan Gakuko.

Pelajaran dimulai. Aoki melempar kertas ke arah Gakuko.

_Heh, cewek terong!_

_Kenapa kamu sedih?_

_Aku bukannya mengkhawatirkan kamu, lho!_

_Hanya saja jika melihat orang lain tidak semangat, rasanya ingin menginjak-injak mereka._

Gakuko tertawa dalam hati membaca pesan dari Aoki. Walaupun Aoki berusaha jutek, tapi tetap saja dia perhatian.

_Tidak kok. Terima kasih ya_

_Ngomong-ngomong, Aoki-san tahu siapa nama pria yang duduk di sebelahmu itu?_

_Yang pakai kacamata itu lho.._

Gakuko segera membalas pesan dari Aoki, dan memlemparnya kembali ke Aoki. Aoki membacanya, dan langsung membalasnya.

_Maksudmu si Baka yang pakai Kacamata itu?_

_Namanya Gumiya Megpoid._

_Anaknya pendiam, misterius._

_Aku baru ke desa ini sejak masuk SMA, sih. Jadi kurang tahu._

_Kamu tanya aja sama Rook, aku rasa ia berteman dengan Megpoid-kun sejak masuk SMP._

Gakuko membacanya secara seksama, dan membalasnya.

_Ah, daijoubou desu!_

_Arigatou!_

Gakuko menghela napas, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi. _Jadi namanya Gumiya, Megpoid ya?_

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Gakuko berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang kemarin ia datangi. "Kak Haku!" kata Gakuko. Namun yang berlari menyambut Gakuko bukan Haku, melainkan putrinya, Yufu.

"Gakko-chan!" kata Yufu gembira dan memeluk Gakuko. "Kita hari ini main ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Iya," ucap Gakuko tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Gakuko-chan?" kata Haku menghampiri Gakuko.

"Eh, aku ingin curhat nih."

"Ayo masuk!" kata Haku mempersilahkan Gakuko masuk. Gakuko melepas sepatunya dan memasuki rumah itu, yang berlantai kayu. "Jadi?"

"Ehm… kak Haku sudah menikah, bukan?"

"Ya?"

"Bisa bantu cara membuat pria menyukai kita?" Haku melongo mendengar kata-kata Gakuko. "BUKAN BERMAKSUD UNTUK MEMPERBUDAK PRIA! Jadi… engg… orang yang aku pikir adalah 'dia' sangat tidak menyukaiku. Jadi aku.." Haku tertawa kecil.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Pertama-tama, kamu harus membuat dia percaya akan dirimu bahwa dialah orang yang kamu tunggu-tunggu," ucap Haku setengah tertawa. "Untuk step berikutnya, kamu harus berhasil dulu step pertama, baru boleh ke step selanjutnya."

"Yaa… baiklah. Terima kasih, kak Haku!"

"Sama-sama!"

"Gakko-chan, sekarang kita main, ya?"

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

"Ano, Megpoid-san," kata Gakuko.

"Hng?"

"Aku rasa dulu aku mengenalmu," kata Gakuko gugup. Gumiya menutup bukunya dan berkata.

"Dengar, Kamui-san," ucap Gumiya dingin. "Aku tidak mau sok akrab denganmu. Jadi aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, mengerti?"

Gakuko mematung. Ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Bagus," ucap Gumiya membaca bukunya lagi.

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

"Kamui-san," panggil Rook.

"Kenapa?"

"Kemari deh," ucap Rook sambil mengajak Gakuko ke atap.

"Ada apa?" ucap Gakuko saat sudah tiba di atap.

"Kamu tahu aku bisa membaca perasaan orang?"

"Iya?"

"Aku tahu kalau kamu berusaha mendekati Gumiya, karena kamu merasa bahwa dia adalah _cinta pertama_mu, bukan?"

"…"

"Nah, bagaimana kalau aku memberitahumu soal isi perasaan Gumiya?" ucap Rook serius. Niat menjawab iyapun muncul dalam lubuk hati Gakuko, tapi gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin mendengar dari dirinya sendiri. Terima kasih, Rook," ucap Gakuko. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Rook.

"Dasar. Keduanya terlalu baik," ucap Rook pelan.

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

Semua siswa sudah pulang. Tinggal Gakuko di kelas, menyelesaikan catatannya.

"Haduh, semua sudah pulang lagi!" kata Gakuko mengeluh. "Dan dia tidak mau menanggapiku, lagi! Uhh… dasar Gumiya Megpoid bodoh!"

Gakuko terus melanjutkan catatannya. Namun gadis itu berhenti ketika mendengar suara. "Apa itu?"

Ctaaar! Hujan mulai turun. Gakuko bersiap-siap pulang, namun ia mendengar suara berisik dari sebuah kardus. "A-apa itu?"

Brakkk! Kardus itu berjatuhan. "Kyaa!" jerit Gakuko kaget. Ia makin panik. Saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Dan ia hanya ingat, bahwa ia meneriakkan sebuah nama. "GUMO-KUN!"

Pintu langsung terbuka secara kasar. Gakuko yang tengah terduduk karena lemas melihat sesosok pria yang tubuhnya basah. "Kamu tidak apa-apa!? Gakuko-chan!?" katanya. Gakuko terpana melihat pria itu.

"Gumo…-kun…" kata Gakuko lemas. Saat ia mendongak, ingin melihat orang itu, namun pandangannya kabur. Diusapnya mata miliknya. "Lho… aku… air mata?" kata Gakuko bingung. Ternyata tanpa ia sadari, ia menangis.

Gumiya yang melihatnya, langsung menarik Gakuko dan tengah memeluknya. "Maafkan aku, Gakuko-chan," ucapnya lembut.

"Syukurlah," gumam Gakuko tersenyum, namun tetap dipeluk oleh Gumiya. "Gumo-kun tidak membenciku…"

Bruuuk…..

Tibat-tiba Gakuko jatuh pingsan. Gumiya kaget akan tubuh Gakuko yang menggigil dan sangat lemah. Segera Gumiya mencari bantuan.

"Hei, GAKUKO-CHAN! Ada apa!?"

* * *

**xoxoxo**

* * *

_Gakuko tengah menangis. Anak perempuan mungil itu diganggu oleh beberapa anak laki-laki yang berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun, saat Gakuko berumur enam tahun._

_"Huweee…"_

_"Salah sendiri kamu mengomeli kami! Rasakan ini!" kata seorang sambil menendang Gakuko hingga tersungkur._

_"Huu… Gumo… tolong, Gumo-kun…"_

_BRUGG! Secara cepat, para anak SD itu langsung pergi dengan wajah terluka. Gakuko segera mengusap matanya yang buram akibat air mata._

_"Gumo-kunnn… huweeee…" tangis Gakuko semakin menjadi._

_"EH, Gakuko jangan nangis!" ucap anak laki-laki yang tadi melindunginya._

_"Gara-gara Gakuko… Gumo-kun kena luka," ucap Gakuko sendu._

_"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Gakuko-chan selamat."_

_"Huhuhu…"_

_"Sudah, sudah. Sini aku beri jus! Ayo, jangan nangis lagi!"_

_"I-iya, Gumo-kun…"_

* * *

"Kondisinya menurun," kata Meiko menghela napas.

"Kenapa, tante?" kata Gumiya khawatir.

"Penyakit jantung," ucap Meiko yang kebetulan masuk universitas kedokteran. "Apa Gumo-kun enggak tahu? Dari kecil ia begitu. Makanya kondisinya sering down. Ia pergi ke kota untuk mengikuti terapi pengobatan."

"Gakuko-chan," ucap Gumiya.

"Gumo-kun, kamu itu…" kata Meiko menghela napas panjang. "Kamu tidak tahu kalau Gakuko-chan selalu berusaha mendekatimu? Dasar Gumo bodoh! Dia selalu mengingat kalau kamu itu adalah teman masa kecilnya dulu, SATU-SATU TEMANNYA! Kenapa kamu mengecewakannya!?" kata Meiko penuh emosi. Gumiya terdiam.

"Semua salahku… aku tidak…"

"Gumo-kun," suara lembut milik Gakuko menegur Gumiya yang menunduk. Sepertnya gadis itu sudah sadar dari pingsannya. "Gumo-kun tidak salah apa-apa. Ini juga salahku, karena tidak menyadari bahwa Gumo-kun kesal kepadaku. Maafkan aku, jika aku tidak memberitahumu soal kepergianku. Karena aku tidak memberikan keterangan yang jelas," kata Gakuko dengan senyumnya.

"Gakuko-chan…"

"Gumo-kun, kamu harus tahu, bahwa aku menjalani terapi di kota, dengan satu tujuan," kata Gakuko. "Karena dokter berkata, bahwa nyawaku akan tidak terselamatkan jika tidak mengikuti terapi itu. Oleh sebab itu, aku mengikuti terapi itu. Karena aku hidup untukmu."

"Maafkan aku, Gakuko-chan," kata Gumo setengah menangis. Gakuko duduk di kasur, dan mengelus kepala Gumo yang tersungkur. "Se-selama ini aku jutek kepadamu. Karena aku terlanjur… kecewa berat… aku mohon, tolong maafkan aku, dan mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal…"

"Aku menyayangimu, Gumo-kun…"

* * *

**_SaeSite_**

Sae: selesai!

Hotaru: …

Ann: …

Sae: kenapa kalian semua diam, sih!? Enggak puas sama ceritanya!? Fine! Ayo bikin LANJUTANNYA!

* * *

~OMAKE~

#mulai dari sini naratornya adalah Ann karena seringnya kisah buatan Ann selalu sweet-sweet :3 #

"Rei," panggil Ted.

"Apa?"

"Jujur ya, kamu suka ya sama Gakuko-chan?" kata Ted. Wajah Rei langsung memerah.

"Apa maksudmu!?"

"Soalnya kamu tersipu malu begitu. Seringnya kan orang malu-malu kucing kalau ada sesuatu di balik maksud," ucap Ted to the point.

"Enggak!"

"Tapi kok kamu malu-malu?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok!"

"Benar?"

"Itu karena Kamui-san mirip Ibuku!"

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu aku sudah seperti nyonya-nyonya?" kata suatu suara dengan seramnya. Tampak Gakuko dan Gumiya berada di belakang mereka.

"Gyaa! Maafkan aku, Kamui-san!"

"Gakako-chan!" kata Aoki. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah akrab.

"Trengteng! Kaito Shion-sama datang! Dan- uggghtt!" sekali lagi Kaito ditendang oleh Aoki dan tersungkur.

"Dasar narsis!" kata Aoki kesal.

"…"

"Apa?"

"Enggak, mau tanya. Aoki sama Kaito itu pacaran ya?" kata Gumiya datar.

"Ap-" wajah Aoki ngbelushing di tempat.

"Iya! Iya! Soalnya Aoki-chan selalu memperhatikan Kaito-kun, sekalipun dia melakukan hal-hal narsis!" kata Gakuko semangat.

"Lho? Memangnya kalian belum tahu? Aku sama Aoki-chan ini B-E-R-T-U-N-A-N-G-A-N!" kata Kaito merangkul bahu Aoki. Aoki hanya berwajah merah sambil menjauhkan Kaito dari dirinya.

"BENARKAH!?" kata Gakuko tidak percaya.

"Ya, dan mereka sudah ditunangkan sejak berumur dua belas tahun," ucap Defoko.

"Dan Defoko-chan sendiri?" kata Gakuko.

"Fufufu… kalau aku tidak ditunangkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Defoko bilang kalau ia akan meneruskan usaha ayah. Jadi ayah menyetujui soal tunangan ditukar dengan generasi perusahaannya," ucap Aoki mengeluh. "Dan aku dengan TERPAKSA bertunangan dengan Baka maniak Aisu ini."

"Aisu-chan nomor satu!"

"Makin lama aku bisa gila…" gumam Aoki sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Rook!" kata Ted menyadari kehadiran Rook yang diam-diam itu. "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo berkumpul!"

"Enggak," kata Rook penuh kelam.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena…" kata Rook menarik napas dalam. "Aku bisa melihat ada tikus besar bersembunyi di balik kardus-kardus itu."

"APA?!" teriak Gakuko. "Gyaaaa!"

Gumiya hanya blushing di tempat karena Gakuko segera memeluk pria itu. "Pantas waktu itu ada suara berisik dari kardus itu. Ternyata ada tikus. Gumo-kunnn…" kata Gakuko berkaca-kaca, karena ia sangat ketakutan.

Tengah memblushing, Gumiya hanya menyenderkan tubuh Gakuko ke dadanya. "Ba-baka. Kamu kan punya aku." Gakuko, Ted, Rei, dan Aoki kaget dan memblushing. Kalau Kaito, karena dia terlalu baka, jadi tidak menangkap maksudnya. Rook dengan sikap biasanya datar. Kalau Defoko memang merasa biasa saja.

Mari kita dengar isi hati mereka.

Gumiya: Apa yang aku pikirkan sih!? Bikin malu saja! 0/0

Gakuko: Gu-gumo-kun… 0/0

Ted: astaga, mereka berdua. Beraninya mesra-mesraan di depan orang-orang. Hhh….

Rei: astaga…. Kaa-san, aaah! Maksudku Gakuko-chan… walaupun dia bukan ibuku, akan aku lindungi sepenuh hati! Apa sih yang dipikirkan Gumiya sehingga beraninya meluk-meluk orang!

Aoki: mereka berduaaa… buat aku malu saja… wajahku pasti sudah sangat memanas seperti ketel saat ini. Kapan aku bisa mesra dengan Kaito ya?

Rook: aduh, kebelet pipis nih. Mau pipiiiisss….

Defoko: kapan kita pulangnya, ya? Apa aku tanya saja sama Aoki? Tapi dia tengah malu-malu sih…

Kaito: A-I-S-U-C-H-A-N let's go! You number one, baby! Lembut, dingin, penuh rasa, ahhh… tidak tergantikan… Oishii… (Kaito sudah setengah ngiler lho)

Sekian…

"Ano, aku kebelet pipis, nih. Sudah dulu ya mesra-mesraannya!" kata Rook ngacir ke toilet.

"Kapan kita pulangnya?" kata Defoko.

"A-O-K-I-C-H-A-N! kita beli aisu-chan yuk!" kata Kaito menggandeng Aoki.

"B-baka!" kata Aoki ngeblushing.

"A-aku pulang dulu ya!" kata Rei.

"Maaf menganggu acara kalian. Tapi apa ada yang bawa senapan? Aku ingin menembak mati sang tikus," kata Ted yang ternyata punya sifat yandere juga.

"_So_, Gakuko-chan," kata Gumiya.

"Ya?"

"Mau pergi ke tempat dulu kita suka main tarzan-tarzanan?"

"Ayo!"

* * *

End…

Kembali ke…

**_SaeSite_**!

Sae: nah, selesai lanjutannya, nih! Gimana?

Ann: …

Hotaru: …

Sae: aih, aih~ kenapa kalian blushing!?

Ann: #tidak berbicara namun memasang mimik muka nangis#

Sae: oke, oke… tugas untuk kalian berdua. R&R!

Hotaru&Ann: uuuh… R&R please! #blushing#


End file.
